


A Letter to You

by SpiderBites



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bad Decisions, F/M, Future Relationships, I don't want to give too much away in the tags, Kylo has Anger Issues, Kylo is so smug, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Reylo - Freeform, Stormpilot - Finn/Poe Dameron, so I'll tag as I go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 13:34:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10022834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiderBites/pseuds/SpiderBites
Summary: Rey is a good person. She has straight A's in all her classes, perfect attendance and is part of so many extracurricular activities, that people have started to wonder if there are two of her. Rey also has her eye on a scholarship to the number one engineering school in the entire country. In her head, she's a shoe in. Except for one teeny thing.Rey has a criminal record.And it has well and truly fucked her life over.In between revising for upcoming exams in a place she reluctantly must call home, being a star pupil and a best friend to two people who are clueless that they are in love with one another; Rey must also juggle picking up trash in what little spare time she has.And if that wasn’t bad enough, it also means that Rey must spend her time with the tall – and unfairly handsome – colossal idiot; who seems to take immense pleasure in bugging Rey to his heart’s content.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, 
> 
> Welcome to my new fic! 
> 
> It's taken me a while to get this up but I'm glad I've finally done it. This is going to be my first full attempt to write and complete a Reylo centred fic so to those who have clicked on my story, I hope you enjoy it :)
> 
> Without further ado, A Letter to You

Despite her hectic schedule, Rey always made time for yoga. There was just something so calming about making your body stretch into a multitude of wacky positions, whilst your sweaty hands and feet stuck to the PVC material of the yoga mat. It just really worked.

Within that hour slot each week, Rey allowed herself the small luxury of destressing from the hectic life she lead; even if she wasn't that graceful at yoga just yet, leg’s bent and stumbling out of poses, Rey persisted. It was the only thing that worked.

She inhaled deeply, moving up from her Savasana position to sit cross-legged on her mat. As her teacher spoke about the spiritual advantages that yoga brought in their day to day lives, Rey rolled her head around, easing the tension from her stiff neck. Class was coming to an end and as always, Rey couldn’t help but feel slightly disappointed - soon she would have to leave her little relaxation bubble and face her stress head on once more.

 _It isn’t forever,_ she chanted in her head, _the second I get the scholarship, all this stress will go. Mostly._

“Okay, I want everyone to breathe in deeply,” the teacher said calmly to her class and everyone, including Rey, did so - some inhaling deeply through their noses whilst others breathed in through their mouths, which ended in some having to yawn. “And breathe out all of your negativity and stress away.”

A car drove past their studio as everyone exhaled, blasting some form of heavy rock at full volume from their speakers. It made almost everyone in the room jump and get violently jerked from their serenity. That was the only down side to Rey’s favourite yoga studio - it was based on quite a busy road in the centre of town. As she scrambled to force her mind to relax once again, she couldn’t help but watch as the car pulled to a stop; getting a perfect view of the driver inside of the vehicle. Clad almost entirely in black with a cigarette dangling between her lips, the girl looked to be no older than 17. She was still a child, despite only being one year younger than Rey. So easy to influence. Just like Rey had been.

"Hooligan." The muttered word pulled Rey's attention from the scene outside the window. Following the voice, she met the judgemental eyes of one of the more popular regulars.

“Excuse me?” Rey asked.

"Not you, of course, Rey." The lady replied back with an overly sweet smile. “I meant the child in the car.” She shook her head and sent an overly tight ponytail whipping through the air.

“Oh. Right.” Rey mimed as she looked once more out of the window. The car, of course, was gone.

“And that's it for this week, class. Have safe journeys home.” The teacher said with a lazy smile. She now sagged a little against the mirror, watching as her pupils began to pack up.

“I’ll see you next week, dear.”

Rey didn't really hear what the lady said, she was far too occupied with her own thoughts. She hadn’t even noticed the session had finished. When she looked back into the room, she was the only one left sitting on the floor.

A few people were still there; some were talking whilst others were trying to pack their things and attempt to roll their yoga mats. Rey jumped to her feet but quickly regretted it when her legs gave out and she stumbled to the floor. She never did learn.

When she tried again, Rey took her time and only when she felt stable enough, did she begin to pack her things away. Her mat, for once, behaved and she was able to neatly roll it up on her first try. When it was secure by the strap, Rey absentmindedly threw her water bottle into her bag and clicked her phone to check her messages.

She stopped dead in her tracks.

The email she had been waiting nervously two weeks for, had finally arrived. Rey didn’t know how to feel. She wanted to open it, to finally get the answers to questions but she also wanted to throw her phone away and never look at it again.  

It was quite the predicament.

Mustering up a lot of strength, Rey forced herself to leave her phone in her bag and leave the yoga room as calmly as possible. This was something she needed to do in private.

Nearly running out of the building, shouting hurried goodbyes as she did, Rey quickly sped through the semi busy parking lot to her _Little Speedster._ She threw her bag onto the passenger's seat before climbing in as well. Then she just sat there, unable to move; physically paralyzed as her hands gripped the steering wheel so tightly that her knuckles had started to turn white.

_You can do this, Rey. You can do this._

When she reached over to her bag, Rey dug out her phone and settled back into her seat; taking a few deep breaths before she unlocked it. The subject was enough to make Rey’s stomach churn.

**Important: In Regards for the Engineering Scholarship**

Rey nervously began to chew her lip and before she could talk herself out of it, she quickly tapped on the email.

And regretted it instantly.

 

Dear Miss. Kenobi,

I am writing in response to your recent meeting held on October 7th, 2016. This email is to notify you of your anticipated scholarship status.

We pride ourselves on having students with great ideals of study, reflection, community, and service. You have shown a great deal of knowledge, passion, and reflection through your essays and grades.

Unfortunately, we have been notified of your criminal record. It is against school policy to offer scholarships to those who do not show great personal dignity in alignment with our community ideals.

Therefore, I regret to inform you that we will not be processing your application further.

Thank you for your interest in our Engineering Scholarship and we, at Republic University, wish you the very best for the future.

Sincerely,

Anthony Daniels

Chief Financial Aid Counselor

Republic University

[ Anthony.Daniels@republicuniversity.edu ](mailto:Anthony.Daniels@therepublicuniversity.edu)

 

Rey’s phone slipped from her hand and disappeared somewhere below her seat. She felt utterly numb. Her eyes stared out of front window, at the large oak tree that she had parked near but she didn’t take it in. Rey saw nothing.  She barely even acknowledged the fat tears that were streaming down her face until she began lashing out at the steering wheel relentlessly. She hit it over and over with her hands, screaming out her frustrations until her body couldn’t take anymore, and Rey was left sitting there, almost completely drained as she howled into her arms.  

Her past had come back to haunt her and it was well and truly fucking her over.   

* * *

Rey didn’t recall much as she drove; everything blurred into one constant stream and if it wasn’t for the fact that Rey drove up and down these same roads daily, she would have surely crashed long ago. It had quickly become a monotonous task; but it was one she was used to.

Rey kept her eyes staring straight ahead; hardly paying attention to her surroundings. She slowed when the car in front of her did, indicated when needed and constantly made sure she was driving within the speed limit. All the while going over the email in her head. Rey couldn’t get it out of her head. She had been declined. She had been so close to achieving her dream and now that is what it would remain. Another tear trickled down her face.

Rey had to brake suddenly, her car skidding a little as it came to a halt at a red light that, in her opinion, changed far too quickly. She sighed, glaring at the traffic light as she mentally chanted it to change. It of course, was taking its time.

Her mind quickly began to wander again.

_She sat with her legs crossed on the bench in the jail cell where she was being held; eyes staring unbelievingly at the man who stood waiting quite impatiently for her to move at the doorway.  He crossed his arms with a huff._

_“Are you going to move? Or am I going to have to leave here without you?”_

_Rey didn’t doubt this for a second. She shot to her feet and hurried to the door._

_“Thank you, Unkar.” She said. “It means a lot.”_

_The fat man before her wrinkled his nose, as if he could smell something foul, while he looked at her. She was still wearing her outfit from the night before, with makeup that was undoubtedly smudged. Rey knew she looked positively awful._

_“Don’t thank me,” he growled as he turned on his heel and plodded off. Rey was quick to follow, clutch bag in one hand, heels in her other. She was glad she had decided to wear tights; the police stations’ floor looked like it had seen better days. “Thank your parents and their stupid decision to put you in my care. If they weren’t buried six feet under somewhere on this fucked up planet, I’d have left you to rot in that cell. But my conscience wasn’t having that. So now, thanks to your disrespectful ass, my wallet is a lot lighter.”_

_“I’ll pay you back.”_

_Unkar scoffed, head shifting to look at her. “No you won’t.”_

_“And how do you know that?” Rey replied, hotly._

_Unkar abruptly stopped walking, turned to face Rey and harshly poked her in the chest with one of his sausage fingers._

_“Because the only way you would be able to pay me back is if you sell that pretty little body of yours.” Unkar said. “And even then, you’d probably end up short.”_

_Before Rey could even snap back at Unkar, he stormed off and she was left standing in the middle of the police station, breathing heavily as she forced the urge down to strangle the man who was her guardian._

_He wasn’t the one to blame._

_Rey swiftly walked after him, not bothering to put her shoes back on as she reached the main doors. Unkar was a man of habit, and one thing he always did, was park as close as possible as he could - even if it meant using a handicapped spot._

_Just as her feet touched the cold asphalt, Rey saw Unkar’s truck parked messily in a spot not too far from the station and she had to run to reach the car before he drove off without her. Again._

_Her door had barely even shut before he drove off; reversing so quickly that Rey’s hands slammed onto the dashboard as her body was flung forward. One day, her head was going to end up impaling the glass._

_When Unkar pulled onto the main road, Rey settled into her seat, fastened her seatbelt and stared sadly out of the window._

_“I knew he was a badden,” Unkar said, breaking the silence. Rey sighed, not bothering to take her eyes from the dirt covered window. She knew this conversation was inevitable. “Ever since he strode through that door, looking like he owned the fucking place. What kind of parent calls their kid Finn anyway? Complete idiots, that's who.” Unkar took a breath. “I told you not to date him, Rey. Numerous times. And look what happened! You’ll be lucky any college will even look at you now.”_

_“I didn’t -”_

_“And that means you’re gonna be under my care for longer, ‘til you’re lucky enough to find whatever job will have you, considering you’ll have a criminal record an all that…”_

_Rey tuned out the rest of Unkar’s relentless babbling. She shut her eyes and tried her hardest not to let the tears fall from her eyes…_

A car behind her honked their horn impatiently and Rey jumped in her seat; coming back to reality violently. Her cheeks were sodden with tears and she hadn’t even noticed the lights change. She quickly wiped her face with her sleeves and drove off; arriving back at the place she reluctantly called home not long after.

* * *

When Rey walked through the front door, thoroughly exhausted and hungry, she was greeted by a very smug looking Unkar. That was never a good sign; she had learnt this lesson very quickly at a young age. He was reclined in his usual, slightly tattered chair, a half bottle of whiskey on the table next to him; with an upturned copy of Girls Girls Girls Monthly beside it - Rey was thankful there wasn't any tissues lying about. Around him, lay the remains of a drinking glass. Unkar always did get too emotionally invested when his favourite football team were playing.

“How many times have I told you to stop breaking the glasses? We're down to our last few now and I only bought them a couple weeks ago!”

“You'll just have to go out and buy some more then, won't you?” Unkar said. Rey rolled her eyes; going shopping for drinking glasses, and the occasional dinner plate, was quickly becoming an expensive necessity. Unkar just didn't understand how to control his temper.

Rey walked past him, being careful to dodge the shards of glass and plucked the whisky bottle from the table.

“Hey!”

“I think you've had enough for tonight.”

“You don't tell me what to do!”

Rey was walking to the stairs now and didn't bother to try to voice her reason. When he was in this state, he was an asshole to talk too. She began to jog up the stairs, taking two at a time when Unkar spoke again.  

“You got quite the formal email from that fancy school today. Have you seen it?”

Rey very nearly tripped when she stopped.

“What?” She asked, turning sharply to face him. “How did -”

“How did I know?” Unkar asked with a sly grin. “You left your laptop on.”

“You’ve been in my room?”

Unkar shrugged.

“I was looking for tissues. You always have the really soft ones. Didn’t think you’d mind actually, seeing as I let you stay here, practically rent free.” Rey scoffed at that. “Saw your laptop was on and thought I’d be the good samaritan and make sure you’re behaving yourself.”

“That’s an invasion of privacy!”

“You got declined.” He said with a smirk. Rey clenched her jaw, her teeth grinding together. Unkar sat there, looking very, very satisfied with himself. She would never live this down. “Goody Two Shoes got turned down from the school of her dreams, all because she fell in love with a bad boy.”

“I never loved -” Rey swallowed thickly. “I can’t believe you invaded my privacy like that.”

“Just doing my job.”

Rey wanted nothing more than to slap his grubby face repeatedly but forced herself to stay rigid on the stairs. He just wanted to get under her skin; pry some sort of reaction from her for his own sick entertainment.

Rey launched the whiskey bottle, not caring whether it smashed against the wall - or more preferably his head - or landed safely on his lap.

“You're despicable.” She snapped before storming away to her room.

“And don’t forget you start your community service on Saturday!”

Rey was crying as she reached her bedroom and she slammed her door  shut so violently that for a split second, Rey was worried she had broken it again.

She hadn’t.

Dumping her yoga things on the floor, Rey blindly made her way to her bed and collapsed in a heap, where she cried into her pillow for hours.

* * *

The constant buzzing from somewhere about her room, woke Rey up. She groggily lifted her head, eyes still partly closed, as she tried to locate where the insistent noise was coming from. She had slept funny; her entire left shoulder ached awfully and as she sat up, the residual of drool was still clear on her hand. Rey wiped it on her shirt as she dragged herself up to root through her things to locate her cell. She really had a bad habit of forgetting to plug it into charge overnight.

It dropped out of her yoga bag - which confused Rey immensely; she didn’t remember hunting for her phone under her car seat when she got home, nor did she remember putting it in her bag - and landed face up on the floor; the caller I.D. flashing up at her as it buzzed away happily.

It was Poe.

Rubbing her eyes, Rey answered the call.

“What?”

“Rey? Did you just wake up?”

“Yeah,” she groaned, rubbing her eyes, “I didn’t sleep well at all.”

“You do know class starts in 20 minutes, yeah?”

That woke Rey up. She sat, paralysed on the floor as the realisation dawned on her.

“Crap our History presentation!”

“Please tell me you’re going to be here on time, Rey. Please.”

She was already throwing random pieces of clothes on.  

“I will, I’m out of the door now - bye!” 

* * *

 

Poe very nearly spat his coffee out when he saw Rey charge through the door; a trail of paper fluttering from her open bagpack, hair a wild mess. She almost collapsed in her seat, pushing Poe’s worn boot from her desk before slamming her head down a little too harshly.

“Dude, you look awful.”

“Gee, thanks, Poe. Just what a girl wants to hear.”

“I didn't mean it like that.” Poe quickly said as he patted her shoulder. “You okay? Is Unkar being difficult again?”

Rey lifted her head from her desk and looked at him.  

“He just never seems to quit.” It was only a part lie.

“Sure you're gonna be okay for the presentation?”

Rey nodded, forcing a smile. She eyed the cup in his hands.

“What’s that?”

“My coffee? Er, black, one sugar wh - hey!”

Rey ignored him as she greedily chugged from his takeaway cup, wincing when the still-too-warm liquid burned down her throat. When she had to part from it for air, she meekly handed it back to him.

“I didn’t have time to get one.”

“Clearly. Thought you didn’t like your coffee black?”

Rey shook her head as she fished out the things for their report from her bag.

“I don’t.” she said, “but desperate times call for desperate measures and all that.”

“Could have fooled me.” Poe shook the cup. “Next time you’re running late, remind me to get a large. Or two, so you don’t end up stealing mine.”

“Or maybe I'll just drink both.” She said with a smile.

As Poe took his usual seat next to Rey's, and their teacher walked in, he placed his coffee cup on her desk.

“I think you need it more than me.”

* * *

The duo walked out of class, beaming over their recently awarded B+. With a triumphant high 5 to Poe, Rey threw the now empty coffee cup into the nearby trash can. Now linked together by their arms, they headed off down the hallway.

“I’m so relieved that that’s over.” Rey sighed, pushing into Poe a little to squeeze past a group of students.

“I’m just relieved you made it on time. I did _not_ fancy doing that presentation on my own.” Poe said. “Dare I ask how you even managed to get here so quick? Or should I just wait to hear about it on the news later on?”

At that, Rey shoved him, but laughed anyway. They reached Rey’s locker and while she busied herself swapping her books, Poe leant against someone else’s.

“Where you off to next?”

Rey quickly caught a rogue pencil as it shot from the depths of her bag.

“Calculus. You?”

“Chemistry, I’m actually about to go and meet Finn if you’re interested -”

“Poe, no.” Rey said quickly. “Not after what he did.”

“Rey, c’mon - he was...he is your best friend. You can’t avoid him forever. It’s hurting you both too much.”

At that, Rey sighed. She chewed at her bottom lip, staring hard at the pictures that were sellotaped to one side of her locker’s wall. She blinked and slammed her door shut.

“I can’t deal with this right now, Poe. I’ve gotta go.”

Offering him a sad smile, Rey turned away from him and took off down the hallway. It only took her a couple of seconds to merge with the crowd of other students and vanish completely from his sight.

 

Only when she was settled in class, with her books and notepad on the desk, did Rey quickly take her phone from her bag and send a text.

 **Rey:** I’ll see you tonight, still meeting at Takodana?

 **The Best Driver in the World:** Yep! At 8, can’t wait! Xx

 **The Best Driver in the World:** That really wasn’t supposed to rhyme...

 **Rey:** Idiot. X

 **The Best Driver in the World:** :) xx

“Ms. Kenobi, I hope you’re not too distracted with your phone that you can’t pay attention in my class.”

Rey’s head shot up and she very nearly dropped her cell.

“No! No, sorry miss.” She replied meekly, hiding her phone back in her bag.

The teacher raised her eyebrow in Rey’s direction but let the topic fall.

The class began and despite her efforts, Rey just couldn’t concentrate. She was itching to call him. She wanted to hear his stupid voice and then blame all of these problems on him.

It was, obviously, his fault. He was the bad influence. He was the one who practically dragged Rey into stealing the car. He was the one who abandoned her on the road in the dark.

Rey quickly wiped a tear from her face and looked around the room, worried in case anyone had seen her cry. No one was paying her any attention though; her fellow classmates were either staring straight ahead, clearly not taking anything their teacher was saying, or fighting to keep their eyes open. Only the odd student was taking notes.

Rey hastily blinked away the rest of the tears. The last memory was still too painful to think about. She could still see the pain in his eyes before he drove off in the stolen car.

“Any questions?”

Rey glanced up at the board and quickly took down some brief notes for later. When the teacher began to drone on once more, Rey’s head wandered off again.

From this weekend on, Rey officially had no social life. She had to somehow do all her revision, her homework, take part in other activities and still, somehow, get into a half decent engineering college.

She could totally do that.

Totally.

For the remainder of the class, Rey’s eyes never left her notebook, and yet, despite being miles away in her head, she kept on doodling away. Over and over, her pen worked away; until the bell finally rang at the end of class and caused Rey to almost gump out of her seat.

“...alright guys, see you Monday!”

Ignoring the few laughs, Rey was about to rapidly write notes from the class when she finally registered what she had been mindlessly doodling.

The asshole’s name was all over her paper. Taunting her.

Rey saw red. In seconds, the page was torn from her book and once she had collected her things, Rey threw the crumpled paper into the wastepaper basket and stormed from the room completely, heart hammering almost painfully in her chest.

Back in the bin, the ball of paper opened slightly and the last letter of the name Rey had been doodling over and over became slightly visible.

N.

* * *

When Rey walked into Takodana, she very nearly collided with Poe.

“Rey,” he sounded genuinely surprised.

“Hello to you too,” Rey laughed as she gave him a quick hug. “I was about to call to see where you were.”

“I was about to come find you so you didn’t have to hunt me down.” Poe said, laughing a little too sketchily for Rey’s liking.

“You okay there? You’re acting weirder than normal.”

“Me, yeah, I’m fine. Why?”

“Poe.”

He nervously looked back before dragging Rey over to the wall.

“Okay, just promise you won’t get angry.”

Rey narrowed her eyes.

“I’ll try my best…”

“Well…”

But Poe never managed to complete his sentence. Someone over Poe’s shoulder caught Rey’s eye and they very nearly bulged from her head.

“Oh you have got to be kidding me, Poe Dameron.”

“He asked if he could come! I couldn’t just say no, could I!”

Oh no. The bastard was making his way over.

“Poe,” Rey’s voice shook, “when you invited me out for drinks, was Finn already invited? And you had better answer me truthfully, I swear to God.”

“Yeah, he was. Rey, listen,” he grabbed her arm when she tried to make a quick escape, “you need to talk. You both do. What happened, happened. You were friends long before all that shit, you can’t let it break you!”

Rey snatched her arm away.

“I told you before, Poe. I can’t deal with this!”

And for the second time that day, Rey stormed away from Poe, leaving her best friend hurt as she vacated the bar.

* * *

 

Saturday had well and truly dawned over Rey. She woke to sunshine. Delightful and mood lifting sunshine. Normally Rey would embrace it. Today however, all Rey wanted to do was to curl up in bed and cocoon herself away from the sheer embarrassment that would undoubtedly follow her throughout the day.  

The sunshine was taunting her - it was that simple. Of all days to be like this, it had to today.

 _The weather needs to match my mood_ , Rey thought as she absentmindedly scrolled through her Facebook feed. _Rainy and bleak. Yeah, that would be more like it._

Rey stopped scrolling when she came across a picture Poe posted from last night. He hardly uploaded selfies from a night out, he was a firm believer that to enjoy an evening, you didn’t need to photograph every second of it; but when he posted the occasional picture, Poe always looked insanely hot. Rey always meant that in a platonic, brotherly way. Ever since they had first met, the pair had been more like siblings than anything else. Rey was also going to be his Best Woman when he finally found the man of his dreams. Poe was going to be her Man of Honour.

Going through Facebook a little longer, Rey eventually grew bored and after checking the time, she knew she had to get up and face the day. It was going to happen whether she liked it or not. With a sigh, Rey left the comfort and warmth of her bed, grabbed her towel and made her way to the bathroom; where she was exceptionally eager to shower before Unkar.

Rey stood there, a look of disbelief on her face, as her hand was being soaked by the constant stream of cold water that cascaded down from the shower head.

The bastard snuck in before her. And now there was no hot water for her to shower in.

The day was off to a brilliant start.

* * *

Rey really wanted to Google the symptoms for a heart attack. It would be just her luck. She had only been parked at her destination for roughly two minutes and already her heart felt like it was going to rip out from her chest. Either that or just stop completely. Rey could see the headline now: Girl Dies Minutes Before Starting Community Payback. And underneath, there would be a picture of her inside a body bag. That would be it. The end of Rey Kenobi. Maybe then she’d finally be able to meet her parents.

Rey slunk into her seat. If she died now, of a heart attack due to stress, Rey would never be able to see Poe again. She’d never be able to meet his Mr Right. She wouldn’t be able to mend things with Finn.

Finn. God, she really needed to mend things with him. And she would, eventually.

She glanced at her reflection, stroking a few rogue pieces of hair back, determined to think of something lighter.

_You’re not having a heart attack, idiot._

Her hair was up in three buns and in Rey’s eyes, it looked awfully greasy.

_You got this, Kenobi. You can do this. Despite looking absolutely shit. You. Can. Do. This._

Removing her keys from the ignition, Rey grabbed her bag and got out of her car.

From what she could see, she was one of the first ones here and Rey couldn’t tell if it was a good thing or bad. She didn’t want to look too eager to be picking trash up but at the same time, Rey really didn’t want to be the last one to walk in. So at that thought, she made herself move, walking slowly through the almost empty parking lot.

And then she stopped. She couldn’t shake the feeling that someone was watching her. Rey turned, eyes scanning over the back end of the parking space and into the trees that were dotted around. She wasn’t exactly sure what she was looking for. A hooded figure maybe? Or a psychotic clown brandishing a knife?

She saw a camera attached to a street light and chuckled to herself.

Security cameras. Of course. There were probably six of them trained on her right now.

_At least if someone came and stabbed you, they’d catch the whole thing on tape._

Rey shook her head. That explained the heebee-jeebee feeling. No creepy stalkers or murderous clowns. Just CCTV cameras.

But that didn’t stop Rey from walking a little bit quicker through the parking lot; a lot more keen to get inside.

When Rey turned the corner, her eyes landed on a parked car and once again, she stopped walking. Her eyes were glued to very familiar looking Ford F-150, with its shit paintwork and cracked brake light. It couldn’t be…it had to be a coincidence; loads of people had this exact car, not just the tosser she used to date. But Rey needed to be certain. She very nearly ran to the other side of the car, praying for some form of miracle - he couldn’t be here, he just couldn’t. Rey didn’t have it in her to deal with both community service and him.

But there it was.

The oddly shaped dent in the passenger's door, that Rey had created when she stormed out after a rather heated argument - they had later made up in the back seats on a black blanket - the same blanket that was still in the back of the car now.

_Crap._

This car wasn't a freaky lookalike. This was _his_ car. Which meant, the asshole of the year was here. Rey's fight or flight instinct kicked in but just as she was about to turn on her heels and leave; a deep voice stopped her.

“Well I’ll be damned, can pigs fly already?”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all liked it and sorry for any errors! 
> 
> Thanks for reading and I'll see all of you in the next chapter!


End file.
